The invention relates to a pair of combinable dishes for cooking foods, such as meat and the like in the oven. The upper dish comprises a bottom plate, a grill being provided serving to raise the joint to be roasted relative to the said upper dish.
Utensils of this type comprise a grill or equivalent perforated plate resting on the dish or the bottom plate with the object of preventing the roasting joint from being immersed in the cooking gravy and fat.
Utensils of this type cannot give satisfactory results. It is impossible to prevent fat from splashing onto the walls of the oven. The joint being roasted must be periodically moistened or sprinkled with the gravy in the dish to prevent its surface from burning. The fat is exposed to the direct radiant heat of the oven and is liable to a temperature rise which can impair its quality and flavor. The gravy is evaporated in an uncontrolled manner which is also disadvantageous.
The main object of the invention is to obviate these disadvantages.
The basic object of the invention is to obtain a better cooking action without any intervention being necessary during the cooking process.
It also aims at preventing fat from being splashed onto the oven walls during cooking.
In addition, it aims at retaining the taste and quality of the cooking gravy and fat.
It finally has for its object the control of evaporation into the oven atmosphere, thus maintaining in the oven an atmosphere which is continuously laden with water vapour leading to an acceleration of caramelisation of the surface of the joint preventing the loss of water within the joint which is being roasted.